


Always

by manicmea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alan Rickman - Freeform, Crossover, Digital Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started out as a tribute to Snape but my muse took over and created something totally different than originally planned. Snape is there to help protect his new friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
